Various techniques concerning fusing and cutting of glass substrates by utilizing laser light have conventionally been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4). Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which irradiates stacked glass substrates with laser light along a cutline, so as to fusion-cut the glass substrates by laser ablation, while using the resulting heat to fuse the glass substrates to each other.